Collective Thoughts
by Spirix
Summary: A random poetry collection featuring [RoyxEd] along with the possibility of others.
1. Questioned Confessions

**A/N: **I originally wrote this for a dear friend of mine and decided to share. I hope you enjoy my random poetic thoughts.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FMA or the characters. I do, however, own a keychain! AHA!

* * *

Sonnet I  
Questioned Confessions

* * *

Roy sat and stared at what was before him,  
his eyes twinkling with mischief and glee.  
He was a suave man of tactics and whim,  
to his own wicked pleasure he would see.

For ahead was the real thing, all in black,  
with golden hair and eyes of golden steel.  
Those eyes were daring him to talk back,  
To answer that question, "Is this for real?"

Roy smirks and lets the pause last far too long,  
"Of course Edward, I've loved you all along."

s


	2. Alone with Snow

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FMA or the characters.

**A/N: **So I actually don't own a FMA keychain. I don't know why I thought I did.

* * *

Sonnet II  
Alone with Snow

* * *

Days were cold and long nights even colder,  
he is alone in that barren ice field.  
Lonely and dry echoes make him bolder,  
he removes his impenetrable shield. 

Only the snow and walls knew of his plight,  
of a forbidden love that is no more.  
Tears fall from his one eye catching the light,  
unnoticed by one with a heart so sore.

Roy could not follow where he longed to go,  
"Oh Fullmetal, why did you leave me so?"


	3. Damn That Phlegm

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FMA or the characters.

**A/N: **I felt bad about the sad one. So here you go!

* * *

Sonnet III  
Damn that Phlegm

* * *

Edward made a horrible nurse that day,  
Roy was sick, so that meant no fun at all.  
A basin and sponge, Roy his watched hips sway,  
they taunted him all the way down the hall.

Roy swallowed his ego and asked "Please Ed?"  
while toying mindlessly with the sheet hem.  
"No way, Bastard, you're confined to your bed,  
no sex until you stop tasting like phlegm."

Out came the pills and Roy's heart filled with dread.  
Roy sighed and really did wish he was dead.


	4. Sleeping Sea

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FMA or the characters.

**A/N: **I woke up and made another, this one is made for no other.

* * *

Sonnet IV  
Sleeping Sea

* * *

Is this real, or am I dreaming of you,  
against my back with soft hands in my hair?  
I don't know what is false and what is true,  
but stay with me anyways, if you dare. 

If this is what it takes for you to stay,  
I will forever remain asleep here.  
Even though we are worlds apart this day,  
I can finally touch you without fear.

When I had the chance that last time we met,  
it was the perfect moment to say all.  
All those things I did not say I regret,  
now more is between us than just a wall.

If given the chance, would you have loved me?  
It is too late, I drown in sleeping sea.


	5. Fire to Feel

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FMA or the characters.

**A/N: **I felt like changing the type. Blame the man on the bus who smelled like 3 different types of drugs. Anywho, these two are set, but u can take them individually.

* * *

Haiku I and II  
Fire to Feel

* * *

I set my soul on fire,  
just to watch it burn  
and hide my true desire. 

I do it to make this real,  
I long for your touch,  
it's just you I want to feel.

* * *

A/N: By buddy said Haiku poem's are 5 7 5, not 7 5 7... I've decided not to care. Enjoy my Ukiah poems! 


	6. It Kills Me

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FMA or the characters.

**A/N: **For the record, sonnets ares suppose to have 3 stanzas and a couplet. I KNOW, but I like two and a couplet most of the time.

* * *

Sonnet V  
It Kills Me

* * *

Hello? Hello! Is there anyone here?  
My voice doesn't echo back… oh… I see…  
It is the Gate, the Truth, I will not fear!  
This is just another test for just me.

In this void I refuse to loose my mind.  
If I close my eyes, I still can see you.  
That is the one sanity here I find.  
So I cling to that one comfort like glue.

You have your whole life left, so live it all.  
I know it's hard but don't you understand?  
I didn't give it up for you to fall.  
One of us, at least, should be left to stand.

So don't forget me, even though I'm gone.  
Even though it kills me, you have to move on.

* * *

;; Poor Ed

Sorry about how messed up the spacing used to be. warped it after I submitted the chapter. I hate it when I don't have time to check it once it's posted. Something always happens.


	7. I Cry Roy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FMA or the characters.

**A/N:** This is part one of two. Second one will be tomorrow.

* * *

I Cry  
Roy

I cry

I cry for the fires that burn in my mind  
looking for the redemption I cannot find.

I cry for the night they took you from me  
never again will I ever be free.

I cry for that last chance to succeed  
that crumbled apart, I finally concede.

I cry in the snow, far away from all I knew  
because some things in life can never be true.

I cry for the lives taken by my small self, me,  
and I cry at night so that you may never see.

* * *

I made this originally for Free Fall, but after plotting and rearranging I decided I liked it better here. For those of you who have been with me since the beginning will probably know I am a poet first, fic-writer second. I used to write poems all the time until I got dared to do a gay smut story once upon a time. I decided to take up the challenge and started reading some to get a feel for how they go. Link after link after link got me hooked on fanfictions then I started writing them for my own amusement.

I still do poetry, you can find a link to my dA account in my profile. I hope you enjoy this and come back tomorrow for Ed's side.

-rix


End file.
